


First Memory

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Slavery, Past Violence, Xalla is not a Renatus by blood, and Phae will kill anyone who claims otherwise, but she is in all the other ways that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xalla Renatus's life is divided into two: Before, and After.</p>
<p>Both are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/78134152843/first-memory) in February 2014, in response to the prompt, "first memory."
> 
> Oh, Xalla.

Xalla has two first memories.

The first was when she was a nameless jewel in a Lord’s collection: the weight of a collar on her neck, thick and heavy and cutting into her skin, the harsh voice of the Overseer, the leather strap biting into her back.

It was more sensation than scene, but it was a memory nonetheless.

The second…

The second was the one that signals the beginning of her life as _Xalla Renatus_ : Mother with her enormous, wickedly sharp combat knife in hand, Mother with lightning crackling around her in a thundering storm, Mother cutting a bloody swathe through the slaver’s guards, Mother wrapping her cloak around her and sweeping her up and taking her _away._

_Keep the ugly memories, Xalla-love,_ Mother once told her, the marks of a slave collar bared on her own throat for all to see. _Draw strength from them. You_ survived. No one _can take that from you, and anyone who tries should get a knife in the eye._

The first memory from Before was her strength, the keystone of her perseverance and refusal to submit to anyone, not any longer. But the first memory After was her inspiration, and the reminder that she didn't have to walk the future alone.


End file.
